La lucha
by Mecherazo
Summary: La llegada de una nueva campeona afectará de forma transcendental a uno de los campeones más duros y férreos de toda la Liga de las Leyendas que se verá envuelto en una disputa absurda simplemente por una locura.
1. Chapter 1

**Mechero: Hola gente, estamos de vuelta aquí una vez más con el fic que os prometimos de Skarner.  
** **Machetazo: ¿Y qué pasa con el de la guerra eh?  
** **Mech: Siempre está mi compañero aquí molestando pero esto es importante así que deciros que aún está pendiente el investigar las batallas de Noxus y Demacia porque serán importante para nuestra historia y los sucesos acontecidos en ambos países durante la misma.  
** **Mach: O sea que va mal, ¿no?  
** **Mech: Sí… Pero bueno. De momento os dejamos este capítulo y recordad que Riot Games posee los derechos de autor sobre League of Legends.**

En la grieta del invocador nos encontramos con una partida única de dimensiones épicas que estaba formada por dos bandos: el equipo azul tenía en el top a la invocadora Omega con Shen, en la jungla estaba Delta usando a su preciado Skarner, Epsilon jugando con Vayne como adc, el support era Alfa jugando con Annie y su mid era Varus controlado por el invocador Ruby; en el equipo rojo se encontraba en la línea detop estaba el invocador pikminbiomaster con Shaco, en la jungla estaba el invocador aldabius (aunque era mucho más conocido por mecherazo) jugando con su amado Udyr, RhisaCoolFire estaba con su querido Thresh (o Madlife como le llamaba ella) jugándolo extrañamente como adc, de supp estaba el invocador Samuelga controlando a la muda, aunque encantadora, Sona y en la línea de mid se hallaba DannyNeko jugando con el pequeño Maestro del Mal, Veigar.

Era el minuto 30 y la partida se encontraba muy igualada aunque al principio de la misma el equipo rojo había tenido una clara ventaja debido a que Udyr había conseguido anular durante mucho tiempo a Skarner a través de matarle un par de veces en su jungla, siendo uno de esos asesinatos la primera sangre, y había conseguido meter ligeramente la partida en snowball a favor de su equipo. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba la partida el poder de daño de Udyr se iba disminuyendo debido a que había escogido la ruta del tigre para intentar ganar el early.

El equipo azul empezó a conseguir asesinatos de las diferentes ocasiones que se dieron y consiguieron aguantar bajo las torretas de tier 1 gracias a la limpieza en área de las flechas Varus y llegó el momento en el que todo se decidiría en una teamfight.

El equipo rojo había conseguido pushear las tres líneas del equipo azul y estaban limpiando la guarida del baron de visión para el equipo enemigo.

El equipo azul se imaginaba que intentarían matarlo para conseguir la bonificación que otorga así que fueron todo el equipo corriendo aunque pudiesen perder parte de su torreta por ello. No les importaba.

Sabían que si el equipo enemigo conseguían la bonificación del baron la partida seguramente estaría sentenciada a muerte ya que podrían presionar más fácilmente la base y acabar finalmente con sus torretas de tier 1, con ello los inhibidores y, por tanto, sus posibilidades por ganar la partida.

Encabezando la comitiva, se encontraba Skarner y Shen mientras que detrás suya estaba Annie con su pasiva cargada lista para lo que iba a suceder; de espaldas a la pequeña iba Varus que ya iba cargando ligeramente su flecha preparado para disparar si era necesario y Vayne que agarraba fuertemente su ballesta mientras depositaba un proyectil de plata para la pelea.

Fueron hacia la guarida del Barón Nashor por la zona trasera de donde aparecía el coloso celeste, atravesaron el arbusto que había antes de llegar y vieron a los miembros del equipo rojo matándolo. Ahí fue donde ocurrió la pelea.

Veigar, al ver al equipo enemigo, bloqueo el movimiento del equipo enemigo mediante su horizonte de sucesos (E de Veigar) consiguiendo que Shen y Skarner cayó aturdido al chocar contra las paredes de su habilidad. El pequeño mago utilizó su habilidad definitiva, Estallido Primordial, sobre Annie para librarse de ella ya que era una gran amenaza.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de Veigar, la jovencita tenía comprado un Reloj de Arena de Zhonyas que no dudo en usar ya que de otra forma hubiera sido claramente su final y se puso en éxtasis por lo que anulo la ulti del mago.

El mago, enfadado, invocó su materia oscura (W de Veigar) sobre los enemigos que habían caído aturdidos en su cárcel mágica y su ataque maligno (Q de veigar) aunque los objetivos a los que había golpeado tenían mucha vida y resistencia por lo que, a pesar de ese combo tan devastador que poseía, aún seguían vivos.

Annie, nada más salir del éxtasis, uso su destello quedándose por delante de Veigar y quedándose a rango del equipo enemigo para lanzarles un tibbers con pasiva para dejar aturdidos en área a Thresh y a Sona y causando bastante daño pero Udyr se apartó de sus compañeros justo a tiempo para evitar el stun y Shaco consiguió evadirlo al usar su alucinación (R de Shaco).

Shaco aprovechó y uso su clon para atacar el Barón Nashor mientras que él utilizó su engañar para teletransportarse en invisible entre las líneas enemigas y encontró a Vayne que estaba encerrada en la caja de Veigar, la cual no había aún desaparecido, y se puso detrás de ella. En ese preciso instante, se reveló ante todos metiéndole un crítico por la espalda, quitándole más de media vida, le lanzó una daga, uso su prender sobre ella y activo su hidra para asesinarla rápidamente.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba que le daría el tiempo suficiente para usar su pirueta (Q de Vayne) para posicionarse a un lado de Shaco y empotrarle contra la pared con su condena (E de Vayne), dejándole aturdido y permitiendo que Varus, que se encontraba detrás de la caja, acabase con él aunque Vayne murió.

Shen, junto con Skarner, se liberó por fin del aturdimiento de Veigar y fue a por Veigar con su movimiento de sombra (E de Shen) con el que consiguió provocar al mago y atraerle hacia sus enemigos indefensos al no poder usar sus habilidades.

Skarner, mientras tanto, tenía sus ojos puestos en evitar que el equipo enemigo pudiese acabar con el Barón Nashor así que rápidamente ignoró a Veigar y fue hacia la guarida del Barón pero ya era demasiado tarde. Habían matado al Baron.

Varus empezó a atacar al mago aprovechando que no podía reaccionar a sus ataques pero no tuvo el daño suficiente para matarle antes de que acabase el provocar, dándole tiempo suficiente para poder usar su destello y alejarse ligeramente de la pelea para posicionarse correctamente.

Thresh y Sona ya se habían recuperado del efecto de estado que les había impuesto Annie y estaban listo para la lucha. Sona fue rápidamente hacia Varus y Shen para salvar al pequeño maestro del mal dejando solo a Thresh con Udyr y contra Skarner.

Shen, junto con Varus, estaban persiguiendo a Veigar para acabar con él cuando se vieron detenidos en el sitio ante una hipnótica melodía que les obligaba a bailar. Se trataba del Crescendo de Sona (R) que le dio unos segundos preciosos al mago para invocar una materia oscura y un ataque maligno sobre sus enemigos con el que eliminó totalmente a Varus pero Shen aún seguía en pie y con un movimiento de sombra para acercarse a Veigar, una espada Vorpalina (Q) y un ataque básico con su pasiva cargada fueron suficientes para acabar definitivamente con el pequeño maestro del mal.

Thresh, mientras que su personaje de apoyo no estaba con él, acabó con la vida de Annie que se había malposicionado al tirar demasiado hacia delante de dos críticos pero la maga consiguió quitarle vida al carcelero mediante sus piromancias.

Skarner fue a tirarse al cuello del Thresh ya que era el que mayor daño de los dos objetivos a los que se enfrentaba pero alcanzar al susodicho le estaba costando por la gran cantidad de CC que poseía junto con Udyr así que en cuanto estuvo cerca de él le agarró con su Empalar (R de Skarner) y le atacó con sus cuchilladas de cristal (Q de Skarner) hasta que falleció por el segundo golpe de su habilidad definitiva.

Finalmente, Udyr intentó acabar con Skarner pero no tenía el suficiente daño ni vida para matarle así que murió a manos de Skarner siendo una Teamfight ganada por el equipo azul con Shen y Skarner siendo los únicos supervivientes de la pelea.

A partir de ese momento, la ventaja que había adquirido el equipo rojo al principio se acabó totalmente.

En diferentes tramos de la partida, el equipo rojo consiguió matar sueltamente a miembros del otro equipo y forzaron TF en las que eliminaron a todos sus enemigos y consiguieron objetivos hasta llegar finalmente al nexo.

Al acabar la partida, los invocadores se reunieron y se felicitaron por una partida tan emocionante como la que habían disputado. Al igual que los invocadores, los campeones salieron de la Grieta del Invocador y se reunieron en la sala de los teletransportadores para hablar sobre el combate y cualquier cosa que quisiesen comentar.

-Eh Skarner- dijo Udyr nada más verle allí-, bien hecho. Ha sido una lucha muy buena.

-Sí, aunque tú lo has hecho muy bien. Has sido un duro adversario y me has hecho la vida imposible- contestó el escorpión.

-Ya. Es mi estilo tigre. Si no aprovechó el gran daño que tengo al principio para hacer duelos con otros junglas perdería mucho de mi potencial. En cualquier caso, espero verte de nuevo y no como un enemigo sino como aliado.

-Me gustaría que así fuera pero no lo creo al compartir los dos el mismo rol.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero bueno… yo me voy ya al Instituto de la Guerra. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.

Skarner no tenía mucha gente con la que le gustase hablar pero Udyr era una de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar tranquilamente sobre cualquier cosa ya que se entendían perfectamente al ser ambos muy distantes y reservados con la gente.

Tras llegar al Instituto de la Guerra, se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales sobre sus combates y demás cuando, de repente, una visión distrajo a Skarner totalmente de su diálogo.

Allí, a unos pocos metros de él, se hallaba la nueva campeona que se había unido a la Liga de las Leyendas con unos invocadores que estaban hablándola. No se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Rek´sai, la reina de los Xer´Sai.

Skarner había oído muchas cosas negativas sobre ella como que tenía mucho mal genio, era violenta, etcétera… Sin embargo, al verla tan de cerca le parecía muy diferente a lo que decía la gente.

Es cierto que su aspecto externo le daba un aspecto muy rudo pero sabía que el exterior engaña mucho así que daba siempre una oportunidad para conocer a la gente y ver cómo eran.

Sin embargo, no sabía porque pero había algo en ella que le parecía diferente al resto de campeonas de la Liga de las Leyendas, algo que le llamaba la atención. ¿Qué podía ser?

-Eh chico, baja de las nubes- dijo Udyr después de un rato fijándose en que no le estaba haciendo caso.

-¿Qué? Perdona mi distracción es que estaba viendo a la nueva campeona.

-Ah sí. Rek´Sai. ¿Tú aún no te has enfrentado a ella?- ante la negación de Skarner, Udyr siguió hablando- Ya he tenido que enfrentarme unas cuantas veces con ella y te aseguro que es una adversaria a tener en cuenta.

-¿Cómo pelea?- preguntó interesado el escorpión al no haber visto en vivo el estilo de combate de la reina de los Xer´Sai.

-Pues tiene un estilo muy agresivo basado en el cuerpo a cuerpo y en aprovecharse de sus dones naturales a la hora de excavar para desplazarse rápidamente por el campo de batalla a través de los túneles que crea, rastrear donde está situada la gente mediante un radar que posee y desestabilizar a la gente al salir debajo de ella.

-Parece que tienes razón en lo que decías: es una adversaria a tener muy en cuenta.

-Sí, no te deseo que te topes con ella como enemiga- contestó Udyr muy seriamente.

Dichas estas palabras siguieron andando de camino a sus habitaciones pero antes de alejarse de allí volvió a observar a Rek´Sai por última vez en aquel día.

Las horas fueron pasando; Skarner asistió a otras luchas aunque realmente fueron pocas ya que él no era un campeón muy popular.

No obstante, le extrañaba el hecho de que en casi todas las peleas del día aparecía Rek´Sai pero nunca se había topado con ella en combate. ¿Qué demonios era lo que ocurría?¿Por qué no paraba de pensar en que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla frente a frente para hablar con ella?

-¡Aagg!- gritó desesperado Skarner-. ¿Por qué demonios no paro de tener estas absurdas ideas?¿Por qué tengo a aquella maldita monstruo del desierto listo pegada en mi cabeza?

Mientras Skarner debatía todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, oyó el ruido de alguien llamando al timbre de su puerta.

-Uumm… ¿Quién será a estas horas?

Skarner abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad como acostumbraba a ser al no poseer manos sino sus aguijones. Nada más abrir la puerta, vio que no había nadie pero había algo en el suelo. Era una carta.

-¿Una carta?¿De quién será?

El escorpión abrió el sobre y el mensaje que había dentro le sorprendió tanto que su boca se le quedo endurecida más de lo habitual.

-"Necesito hablar contigo. Es importante. Reúnete conmigo mañana a las 12 de la noche en el gran jardín del Instituto del Guerra. Actúa con normalidad hasta entonces. Rek´Sai"- leyó de nuevo pero esta vez en alto para ver si había sido un error su lectura pero no fue así.

Skarner dio un par de vueltas alrededor de su cuarto y pensó que es lo que querría ella de él si jamás habían tenido contacto previo.

La duda le corroía sobre si ir o no y se preguntaba a que venía esto. Sin embargo, una parte suya deseaba verla de nuevo y tener un contacto real con ella aunque fuese simplemente por pura necesidad suya. Quería saber que era.

-Decidido. Iré a la reunión.

Con sus dudas aclaradas, Skarner se fue a dormir encima de la cama como hacía siempre ya que él no necesitaba de las colchas al no sentir el calor por su duro exoesqueleto y su coraza.

-A ver que me depara el día de mañana. Parece interesante- pensó antes de caer totalmente dormido.

 **Mech: Y hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo. Sabemos que no ha tenido la misma acción a la que os acostumbramos pero ya veréis como se desarrolla.**  
 **Mach: Va a ser tan grandioso lo que acontecerá más adelante que os vais a volver locos.**  
 **Mech: Por favor no te emociones tanto que no sea que al final metas tanto hype para nada.**  
 **Mach: Ni de broma. Habrá cosas muy locas que hasta a mí me han encantado y no solo porque lo escribo yo.**  
 **Mech: Vamos a dejarlo antes de que metas a la gente en tu saco. Hasta la próxima. Chao.**

 **PD: Hola, soy Mecherazo y quería decir unas cosas.**  
 **Primero: Este fic es en tributo de mucha de la gente con la que he tenido contacto vía Fanfiction como podéis ver pero en concreto se centra en el grupo de escritores de Alcrews S.A, los cuales respeto profundamente.**  
 **Segundo: Quiero agradecer a su miembro Omega que me pasase información sobre los personajes que usaban o que eran sus preferidos para añadirlos en la historia.**  
 **Tercero: Tardaré en subir capítulos porque está próxima la universidad, la inspiración me llega un poquito a tropezones y estoy subiendo mi cuenta principal de liga (ORO III de momento).  
** **Cuarto: Por si alguien no leyó mi anterior fic, tengo pendiente por subir otro fic basado en la Guerra de Noxus y Demacia que lo alternaré con respecto a este cada dos episodios del mismo (NO OBLIGATORIAMENTE SERÁ ASÍ PERO ES EL PLAN)  
** **Quinto: Que descanséis.  
** **Y esto ha sido todo por ahora.  
** **Un saludo desde España.  
** **Mecherazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mechero: Hola a todos y bienvenidos de nuevo a un capítulo más de este maravilloso fic el cual teníamos desde hace mucho tiempo en pausa  
Machetazo: Sí, ¿pero que se le va a hacer? Nosotros escribimos cuando podemos y queremos.  
Mech: Últimamente no estamos con el tiempo y la inspiración para escribir muy rápido así que perdonarnos y ya no os molestamos. Solo decir que League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games.**

Al día siguiente, Skarner se despertó como habitualmente hacía y se preparaba para lo que le deparaba la mañana cuando, de repente, observó la carta que le llego ayer por la noche encima de una cómoda al lado de su cama.

-"¿Qué será lo que querrá Rek´Sai?"- pensó el cristalino mientras le carcomía la duda.

Suspiró muy fuerte y dejo de pensar en eso ya que no le iba a ayudar para nada el preocuparse. Además, esa misma noche lo descubriría así que solo tenía que tener paciencia aunque le iba a costar.

Después de haberse mentalizado para sus próximas batallas, salió de la habitación y fue al comedor.

En realidad, él no iba al comedor para hacer lo que designa ese lugar sino para ver a sus compañeros de batalla allí mientras desayunan y hablar con alguno de ellos.

Tenía mucha suerte de poder ser admitido en el comedor ya que en el pasado habían tenido algunos problemas con muchos de los monstruos miembros de la Liga de las Leyendas como era el caso de Kog,Maw que había intentado devorar a algunos de los camareros yordles que reponían la comida. Por cosas como esas, fueron expulsados y prohibida la entrada de los monstruos del vacío de aquella instancia.

Sin embargo, Skarner era bien recibido porque sabían que no se alimentaba de personas ni de ningún otro ser vivo sino de minerales así que no era una amenaza.

Entre el bullicio de la gente que iba y venía en busca de comida, vio que al fondo del todo había un pequeño grupo de personas alrededor de una mesa observando algo.

Curioso, Skarner se dirigió con aquel gentío y consiguió meterse paso entre los campeones y camareros hasta poder ver que era lo que les estaba llamando tanto la atención a toda esa gente.

Se trataba de una competición de fuerza entre Volibear y Udyr, que llevaba su aspecto de Guardián de los Espíritus, mediante un pulso.

La competición se hallaba muy pareja pero parecía que estaba más a favor del ursino ya que el brazo de Udyr estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar la mesa.

-Creo que estás a punto de caer- fanfarroneó Volibear mientras seguía poniendo fuerza en su mano derecha.

-Bien, basta de preparativos. Te demostraré ahora mi auténtico poder. ¡Espíritus, oíd mi llamada y alzaos!¡La fuerza del oso!

Las facciones de Udyr se tornaron más largas y enrudecidas; su mandíbula se volvió más ancha le salieron unos colmillos al lado de cada uno de los caninos; sus manos se hicieron ligeramente más grandes y surgieron unas nuevas uñas muy afiladas, sus músculos se tonificaron y una energía renovada apareció ya que de un solo movimiento tumbó la mano del ursino contra la mesa y le tiró al suelo.

El ursino, enfadado, se levantó y vociferó:

-¡Eh, maldito!¡Eso es trampa!

-Los espíritus son parte de mí, así que no es trampa que aproveche su poder si me lo dan.

-¡Serás…!

Volibear apartó la mesa de un empujón y se puso cara a cara con Udyr. Las cosas se pudieron poner muy feas si no llega a ponerse de por medio Skarner y con su aguijón apuntando a ambos.

-Tranquilidad. Los dos- aclaro-. Si no me vais a obligar a hacer algo que no me apetece.

El ursino desistió y se fue del comedor antes de cometer una tontería mientras que Udyr observaba su ida.

-Eh, muchas gracias por intervenir- dijo el caminante espiritual mientras ponía la mesa tirada de pie-. Si no lo llegas a hacer habríamos comenzado una buena pelea.

-No pasa nada pero cuéntame que ha pasado.

-Nada importante. Sólo un simple pique entre compañeros de batalla. Más tarde le pediré perdón y lo arreglaremos todo.

Skarner no sabía muy bien si esa disputa se resolvería de forma tan simple pero él no era experto en relacionarse con la gente así que no entendía esa clase de situaciones. Además, no era problema suyo.

Se iba a marchar ya del comedor pero oyó a Udyr llamándole y se acercó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres?

-No seas tan serio. No quiero nada. Simplemente que me acompañes en el desayuno.

-Yo no como nada de lo que tenéis aquí.

-Ya lo sé pero quiero que me acompañes ¿o tienes algo mejor que hacer en este momento?

-No, nada.

-Pues siéntate aquí a mi lado- dijo Udyr mientras arrastraba una silla al lado suyo- y hablemos un rato.

Skarner le hizo el amago para que le ayudase a ponerse en la silla pero el de Freljord no le captó.

-Ayúdame a subirme en la silla.

-Ya lo sabía. Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo- comentó mientras reía ligeramente.

Udyr se levantó, se agachó, agarró a Skarner y, como pudo, le levantó hasta depositarlo en la silla y se sentó en su asiento.

-Madre mía, lo que pesas.

El escorpión hizo un gesto con sus pinzas como queriendo decir "¿qué esperabas?".

Después de sentarse con Udyr, Skarner empezó a pensar en sus cosas pero en concreto en Rek´Sai.

No entendía porque eso le estaba consumiendo tanto la mente pero lo estaba haciendo. Era como si un taladro se le hubiese incrustado en la cabeza.

No podía entender lógicamente porque algo así le estaba afectando tanto. Sólo se trataba de un tema del que tenían que hablar pero parecía todo tan extraño. ¿Qué es de lo que querrá hablar?

-Eh, chico- le llamó Udyr que se había fijado que hace rato que le había perdido la atención-. Vuelve.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué?!- respondió Skarner que agitó la cabeza para aclararse las ideas y por la sorpresa.

-¿Te pasa algo? Desde ayer estás muy distraído y con lo serio y centrado que eres, me extraña esta situación.

-Tranquilo, no me pasa nada.

-Skarner… Que nos conocemos de hace tiempo y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te pasa.

Sabía que no serviría de nada mentirle otra vez así que intentaría desviarlo para ver si podía evitar hablar sobre el tema.

-Bueno… verás…

Entonces, apareció un invocador corriendo mientras gritaba:

-Skarner, Skarner.

El hombre se detuvo cuando se encontró al lado de a quién llamaba y soltó repetidos soplidos para recobrar el aire que había perdido por la carrera.

-Se le requiere en la sala de teletransporte para luchar en la Cicatriz de Cristal- dijo el hombre después de haberse

-"Dominion me acabas de salvar"- pensó Skarner muy agradecido por aquello-. Lo siento Udyr, me tengo que ir. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Skarner se bajó de la silla con su aguijón y se marchó rumbo a los teletransportadores para ir rumbo a la Cicatriz de Cristal.

Nada más entrar en el teletransportador, fue llevado a la Cicatriz de Cristal. Él, después de haber aparecido, no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa.

Muy pocas veces le llamaban para jugar a Dominion pero cuando ocurría ese hecho estaba muy agradecido ya que ese lugar le recordaba mucho a su hogar y le llenaba de alegría aunque luego sentía nostalgia.

-Eh, Skarner- dijo una voz al lado suyo que le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Rammus-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro. Estaba pensando en mis cosas.

-Pues con cuidado que esto va a empezar.

Las placas que unían la base con la Cicatriz se juntaron definitivamente y ya podían salir.

Rammus echó a correr en forma de bola de pinchos al grito de "me voy rodando" y Skarner no podía evitar reírse.

-"Ese chiquillo siempre es tan chistoso"- pensó Skarner mientras ponía rumbo a capturar un altar con su exoesqueleto cristalino (W) activada.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos, la lucha acabo al final con la derrota del equipo de Skarner ya que no pudieron mantener el suficiente número de altares para poder destruir el nexo enemigo.

A pesar de todo, la partida había sido interesante y eso era lo que le importaba ya que él realmente no perdía nada en ningún caso.

Después de haber reaparecido en la sala de teletransporte, Skarner fue, extrañamente, llamado de nuevo a combatir pero esta vez en la Grieta del Invocador.

Era raro que le llamasen seguido a combatir ya que él no era un campeón muy popular pero no pensó que fuera nada importante si no una simple casualidad. Por ello, se metió otra vez en un teletransportador.

Acabada la partida, apareció en la sala de teletransporte pero antes siquiera de haber salido del teletransportador fue invocado de nuevo y así sucesivamente.

Increíblemente, estuvo casi todo el día luchando. No entendía cómo era posible eso. ¿Qué lo que estaría pasando? Los miembros del consejo no le habían permitido usar más de sus poderes en combate, ni le habían permitido usar el daño real que tenían sus habilidades, ni nada por el estilo así que no comprendía porque estaba siendo tan demandado.

No obstante, agradeció internamente tener que luchar tanto ya que si no fuese así estaría pensando en Rek´Sai.

¿Cómo era posible que esa Xer´Sai le estuviese consumiendo en sus pensamientos?¿Por qué no podía parar de pensar en ella?¿Qué era lo que tenía aquel monstruo para haberle llamado la atención de aquella forma?

Para no haber tenido ningún contacto real con ella sino que un simple vistazo, parecía que había sido muy profundo.

No sabía que tenía la mujer pero a primera vista de cualquier persona parecía borde, desagradable, insensible, dura e indiferente a todo. Sin embargo, él no era una persona cualquiera sino que era Skarner, el guardián de cristal. Uno de los seres con más conocimientos sobre Shurima que existía en la actualidad, junto con el mismo emperador Azir, y aun así, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

Su cabeza podría almacenar una gran cantidad de conocimientos sobre los grandes prodigios conseguidos en aquel territorio de Runaterra pero no entendería cuál era su situación con la reina de los Xer´Sai.

Con estas dudas sobre su situación, se pasó toda la tarde hasta que, al final, se llegó hasta la hora acordada.

Skarner estaba desde hace un buen rato esperando a la aparición de la reina de Rek´Sai para saber que era lo que necesitaba cuando, de repente, una voz a su espalda, diferente de la de Shurima, dijo:

-¿Tú que haces aquí?

Rápidamente, el escorpión se giró y se encontró con la presencia del depredador del vacío.

-No, debería ser yo quién pregunté eso- contesté muy confundido- "¿Qué hace él aquí?"- pensé-. Yo estaba citado aquí para hablar con Rek´Sai.

-Yo también recibí una carta de ella para que hablásemos.

-Sí, y yo también- dijo una tercera voz proveniente desde las sombras para sorpresa de ambos.

Se mostró ante ellos y se reveló que aquel tercero en discordia era Vel´Koz.

-¿También te ha citado a tí?- preguntó el asesino con cierto cansancio- Espero que al menos no me haga perder el tiempo con alguna estupidez o si no le enseñaré el miedo que generó.

-Sí, relájate- dije muy harto de esa extraña situación.

En apenas unos instantes, surgió un túnel del suelo y de él apareció la protagonista principal de esta citación.

Soltó un rugido y comenzó a hablar:

-Caballeros, sé que ahora mismo os hallaréis confundidos ante la presencia de los demás pero todas vuestras dudas se solucionarán enseguida.

Skarner empezó a pensar muchas cosas pero, en ese preciso instante, una sencilla duda se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible que hables?

-En realidad no estoy hablando como tal. Estoy usando mis ondas como forma de telepatía para que podáis entender lo que quiero deciros.

El asesino se adelantó al resto con respecto de los otros dos encarando a la reina de los Xer´Sai.

-Voy a hacer la pregunta obvia. ¿Por qué nos ha llamado aquí?

-Muy bien- dijo Rek´Sai que hizo a un lado a Kha´Zix de un brusco empujón-. El motivo por el que os he traído aquí es algo que seguro que beneficiará tanto a mí como a ustedes… Bueno, a uno de ustedes- concluyó con cierto haló de misterio en sus palabras y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjate de crípticos y ve al grano- manifestó Vel´koz con su típica voz carente de sentimientos.

-Tranquilízate. Sólo quería divertirme un poco. Ciñiéndonos al tema que nos acontece… Os he reunido a todos aquí para celebrar un torneo.

-¿Un torneo?- dijeron los 3 al unísono.

-Exactamente. Será un torneo secreto a espaldas de la Liga de las Leyendas entre ustedes 3 y Cho´Gath, el cual no ha podido asistir a la reunión debido a que se haya recluido por el poder de la Liga pero ya me encargaré de decírselo más tarde.

Skarner no entendía cuál era el motivo para aquella idea así que preguntó por ello.

-Tengo dos preguntas. Primero, ¿por qué se te ha ocurrido crear esta competición? Y segundo, ¿cómo vas a lograr hacerlo?

-Respondiendo a tus preguntas, te diré que la primera la contestaré más tarde. Además, de que tiene que ver con el premio del ganador del torneo. La segunda es más fácil: nos aprovecharemos de la liga. Ellos han decidido otorgar una serie de bonificaciones a los invocadores que formen un equipo y lleguen hasta el rango nombrado como oro y demás adelante irá aumentando de valor conforme mayores ligas avancen. Nos aprovecharemos de su avaricia para conseguir infiltraros en partidas que, supuestamente, serán aleatorias pero que estarán planificadas para que os enfrentéis los unos a los otros. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí- intervinó Kha´Zix que se acercó de nuevo a Rek´Sai aunque situándose esta vez a su lado y con los humos más bajados- ¿Y cuál es el premio para el ganador de este torneo?

-Yo- contestó directamente y después se calló.

-¿Tú?- preguntó Kha´Zix con sorna.

-Voy a explicarme mejor. El ganador del torneo tendrá el privilegio de casarse conmigo, convertirse en mi rey y tener un gran territorio de Shurima sobre el que gobernar e imponer vuestro poder y respeto- dijo estas últimas frases con pequeñas pausas dramáticas para que se imaginases a ellos mismos siendo reyes.

Parece que había funcionado su truco porque Vel´Koz y Kha´Zix cayeron presa de esa idea de ser los gobernantes de un vasto territorio en el cual mandar. Skarner, sin embargo, nunca había tenido esa clase de deseos materialista de tener a gente bajo su control. Lo veía más como una responsabilidad y como una carga muy pesada para soportarla.

-Muchas gracias por la oferta- dijo Skarner con voz neutral- pero no me interesa.

Se iba a marchar pero Rek´Sai se metió bajo tierra, excavó un túnel por debajo del escorpión y apareció justo delante suya para bloquearle el camino.

-A lo mejor no te interesa esto a primera vista pero te aseguro que si ganas te será muy bueno lo que conseguirás. Además, es de mala educación no permitirle terminar de hablar a una persona así que espera hasta que acabé. Entonces podrás marcharte y hacer lo que quieras.

Skarner, por algún motivo que no entendía, se detuvo y se acercó a los seres del vacío para escuchar lo que quería decir.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la Xer´Sai de forma amable para sorpresa de todos que ya había retomado su sitio previo-. Ahora os contaré las normas que regirán al torneo.

Primera regla: Está prohibido luchar fuera de la Grieta del Invocador con los respectivos rivales del torneo. Quién origine el conflicto estará penalizado con una derrota.

Segunda regla: Debido a que los participantes no tienen todos un rol común, he decidido que lucharán en la jungla ya que es el rol más determinante de la lucha y el que más habilidad requiere.

-Pero yo no soy jungler- dijo Vel´Koz visiblemente indignado al ver que tendría una clara desventaja con respecto a sus competidores.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Debido a ello, te buscaré un invocador de ligas más altas para que no te veas con tanta desventaja con respecto a tus respectivos rivales.

Tercera regla: Los participantes lucharán entre sí una vez como mínimos por lo que, si todos aceptan, habrán 4 partidas. Si se produce un empate, lucharán entre sí aquellos que empaten.

Cuarta regla: El combate es como una lucha normal en la grieta del Invocador: será un 5v5 por equipos y el que forme parte del equipo vencedor contará en una victoria y la actuación del equipo no influirá en el hecho de victoria. Por tanto, si aceptáis participar en el torneo tenéis que asumir que a lo mejor vuestro equipo.

-Ahora, dicho todo esto, ¿os unís al torneo?

Kha´Zix dijo que sin lugar a dudas ser rey de un territorio shurimano le permitiría encontrar nuevas presas con las que evolucionar y hacerse más fuerte. Vel´Koz, por su parte, también aceptó entrar en la competición aunque no contó que su motivo tras su participación era porque podría investigar los secretos que guardó las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Shurima y hallar su tecnología desaparecida. Skarner, como había dicho en principio, rechazó la idea de participar en este torneo.

-Está bien Skarner. Sólo quiero decir que hasta que esté todo totalmente preparado y la Liga de las Leyendas revele cuáles son las nuevas recompensas de las partidas clasificatorias por equipos tendrás la oportunidad de apuntarte a la competición. Sería más o menos un plazo de tres días por si cambias de opinión. Y con esto dicho, ya podéis marcharos. Si os tengo que informar para concretar cuándo serán las partidas y cualquier otra cosa recibiréis una carta por privado.

Rek´Sai, ante la vista de todos, soltó un rugido y desapareció de la vista de aquellos a quienes había llamado al excavar bajo tierra a alta velocidad hacía algún lado.

Skarner, al igual que los otros dos monstruos, se retiraron de aquel lugar a sus respectivos lugares que les había emplazado la Liga para descansar para el próximo día.

Durante el camino de vuelta, Skarner se dio cuenta de unas cuantas cosas y se hizo muchas preguntas pero había dos que asomaban sobre todo: ¿Por qué motivo la reina de los Xer´Sai ha creado una competición para escoger cuál sería su marido?¿Y por qué había estado tan insistente en que participará en la competición?

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. No comprendía que era exactamente lo que quería lograr Rek´Sai con aquello y, por algún motivo desconocido, tenía un pequeño y punzante dolor en el estómago continuo que le molestaba.

Al cabo de poco tiempo llego a su habitación y, como ya era tarde, se fue a dormir directamente aún a pesar del aquel molesto pinchazo que sentía.

Skarner, al abrir los ojos, apareció en medio de una fiesta al aire libre en un jardín donde había muchos campeones conocidos para él y muchos Xer´Sai que le felicitaban por algún motivo que no entendía.

De repente, vio que llevaba un traje diseñado única y exclusivamente a su forma física que se trataba de un esmoquin negro que le cubría su cuerpo excepto en las patas delanteras las cuales tenía libre sus pinzas y su aguijón que se hallaba al descubierto.

Entonces, Udyr surgió de entre toda la gente que se encontraba alrededor suya y dijo:

-Hoy es el gran día amigo, ¿estás nervioso?

-Nervioso, ¿por qué?- preguntó él confundido ya que no entendía que estaba haciendo allí y vestido de esa forma.

-Ese es el espíritu- contestó Udyr que pensaba que lo había dicho de forma confiada en vez de confusa, le tomó de una de sus garras y le arrastró con rumbo a alguna parte.

-¿Adónde me llevas?

-Pues al altar, ¿dónde si no voy a llevar al novio de esta boda?

-¿QUÉ?¿Cómo dices?

Udyr se sorprendió ante aquella reacción de Skarner pero pensó que al final sí que estaría nervioso ya que el matrimonio es un gran pasó.

-Tú no te preocupes. Todo se pasará rápido y serás feliz junto a ella. Además… aún tenéis pendiente la noche de boda.

El rostro de Skarner era un poema. No sabía que decir o que pensar en ese preciso momento ante las palabras del de Freljord. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así sin ni siquiera quién era su pareja? Es más, porque no se iba simplemente de allí si no tenía ningún motivo para estar ahí.

Mientras todo este razonamiento pasaba por su cabeza, Udyr ya le había llevado hasta al altar y le dijo para intentar tranquilizarle que serías muy feliz siendo su marido.

Al final el escorpión se tuvo que quedar quieto en el sitio porque la gente se iba agrupando entorno al altar improvisado que habían hecho en el jardín y dejando un pasillo libre para que pasase la novia que aún no había llegado al mismo.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, empezó a sonar una relajada melodía que dio anunció la llegada de la novia al recinto.

De pronto, Skarner vio quién era su supuesta pareja.

Para su sorpresa, se trataba de Rek´Sai que aparecía con un vestido de novia blanco modificado para su forma física que le tapaba su robusto cuerpo y le daba increíblemente una figura más estilizada.

El escorpión no sabía por qué pero al ver a la reina de los Xer´Sai, se quedó realmente impresionado no solo por el hecho de que iba a casarse con ella, sino porque no esperaba verla de esa manera.

Sería seguramente por el vestido pero no podía evitar mirarla con dulzura, cariño y con una extraña sensación indolora y como que le hacía sentir ¿emocionado?

¿Por qué demonios estaba emocionado? Todo era demasiado para su cabeza así que, por una vez, se olvidó de intentar racionalizarlo todo y dejo que siguiera su rumbo ya que al fin y al cabo no podía hacer en ese preciso momento nada por cambiarlo.

Sabía que había un momento en la boda en el que podría negarse a aquello así que simplemente esperaría pacientemente.

El cura empezó a recitar el discurso que siempre se da en la ceremonia del matrimonio, la cual ignoró Skarner ya que no estaba interesado en ello, hasta que llego a la parte relevante en la que ya prestó atención.

-Rek´Sai, ¿tomas a Skarner por tu esposo para serle fiel y quererle en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí quiero - dijo al mismo tiempo que le tomó delicadamente su pata derecha y añadió- Yo, Rek´Sai, te tomo a ti Skarner por esposo para serte fiel, respetarte, quererte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de mi vida hasta que llegue la muerte.

-Y tú Skarner, ¿tomas a Rek´Sai por tu esposa para serla fiel y quererla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte os separe?

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo en la celebración para sorpresa de los invitados, el cura, la novia y, sobretodo, para el novio.

Extrañamente, Skarner no era capaz de decir dos simples letras: NO. Su cuerpo no quería reaccionar. Su mente le decía que lo dijese rápido y se marchase antes de que fuese demasiado tarde pero, por algún motivo, algo le impedía moverse.

Quizás ese increíblemente delicado toque y las palabras sinceras de Rek´Sai le estaban haciendo un remolino en su interior que no había sentido antes.

En el pasado ya había tenido parejas eventuales pero nunca jamás había sentido algo así por ninguna de ellas porque su especie solo se juntaban a la hora de reproducirse y durante el período de gestación y crianza del embrión.

Sin embargo, una extraña y cálida sensación apareció por su cuerpo que le hizo olvidarse de lo que su cabeza le decía y le hizo caso a sus sentimientos.

-Yo, Skarner,- dijo reforzando ligeramente el agarre de su pata derecha- te tomó a ti Rek´Sai para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo bueno y lo malo, por el resto de mis días.

-Bien… Si alguien conoce un motivo por el que esta pareja no puede casarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

De repente, entre los invitados, irrumpió un tipo inesperado que saltó hacia la pareja y dijo con voz tenebrosa:

-Yo tengo algo que decir…

Para la sorpresa de todos, Kha´Zix, el saqueador del vacío, estaba allí presente y que iba a arruinar la alegre celebración que estaba teniendo lugar.

-Esta pareja no puede estar juntos porque YO gané el torneo- y se río con gran maldad.

Rek´Sai, como si fuese bipolar, se deshizo del agarre, se apartó de Skarner, se acercó al asesino y puso su pata derecha en la derecha del ser del vacío brazo suyo delicadamente en su hombro.

-Tiene razón Skarner. No puedo estar jamás contigo.

Nunca antes tan pocas palabras le habían hecho tanto daño y le habían dejado tan inútil como se sentía en ese preciso momento al no poder hacer nada por poder estar con alguien a quién amaba.

Como si estuviese burlándose de él, Kha´Zix tomó a la reina de los Xer´Sai y fue acercando su rostro al de ella.

Skarner no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos y negaba que eso fuese a pasar hasta gritándolo conforme más se acercaban cerró los ojos para no ver aquella imagen pero los abrió de nuevo y vio que se encontraba en su habitación.

Su respiración se hallaba agitada y notó como el pinchazo que había sentido antes de acostarse había aumentado de intensidad hasta el punto de que era insoportablemente doloroso.

-Agh… Malditas bodas humanas que me hacen soñar cosas absurdas.

Intento dormirse de nuevo ya que aún era de noche pero aquella molestia no cesaba por un instante y, creyendo saber cuál era la solución para ese dolor, bajo al portal de la residencia, habló con el portero para saber cuál era la habitación de Rek´Sai. Resultó que Rek´Sai no vivía en esa residencia sino que vivía en una próxima que se hallaba en una manzana por detrás de donde estaban.

Con gran cansancio, pesadez y cargando con el molesto pinchazo, salió a la calle y camino por la oscura bruma de la noche hasta que llegó a la segunda residencia que recordaba que se creo ante el inesperado gran número de campeones que se unieron a la Liga de las Leyendas, preguntó al portero de allí por la habitación de Rek´Sai y le mando al primer piso puerta número cuatro.

Tal como le dijo el portero, se montó en el ascensor con rumbo al primer piso, se dirigió a la puerta cuarta y llamó insistentemente a la puerta hasta que Rek´Sai abrió la puerta y le vio:

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?- preguntó tras bostezar

-Acepto participar en la competición.

Rek´Sai se sobrepuso al sueño que tenía y le preguntó muy curiosa:

-¿Y qué es lo que te ha llevado a cambiar de opinión?

-No creo que estés tú tampoco en posición de hacer esa clase de preguntas ya que no respondiste al motivo de este torneo.

-Tocada- contestó Rek´Sai ligeramente sorprendida al ver que le había pillado.

-Simplemente te diré que lo he reflexionado con la almohada y que estoy dispuesto a participar y ganar.

Skarner se giró y se iba marchando hacia el ascensor muy contento ya que aquel pinchazo había desaparecido pero la voz de Rek´Sai le interrumpió su camino:

-Me alegra- comentó simplemente y cerró la puerta.

Aquel simple comentario le hizo poner una sonrisa y siguió de camino a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó allí, se puso encima de su cama, pensó en que jamás volvería a ir a una boda humana y se durmió tranquilamente el resto de noche.

 **Mech: Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Esperamos que os haya gustado y, sobre todo, tener paciencia porque, aparte de este fic, tenemos otros cuantos pendientes de actualizar y terminar y tenemos falta de tiempo y de inspiración.  
** **Mach: ¿Y qué más les da? Ellos que esperen y que se aguanten si les gusta la historia.  
** **Mech: Sí, ¿pero podrías decir eso con un poco más de respeto?  
Mach: NO.  
Mech: En fin chicos, hasta la próxima. Chao.**


End file.
